Marriage Daily Life
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat mengenai Satsuki dan sosok terkasih di hari yang (seharusnya) spesial baginya.


_**Marriage Daily Life**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **[JVA] Marriage Daily Life**_ _©RishaLina_

 _ **Marriage Daily Life**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _ **a**_ _ **nijimomo**_ _ **f**_ _anfiction_

.

 _f anfic ini berdasarkan dialog Japanese Voice Actor dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit pengubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter (tapi 90% kalimatnya sama). Mohon maaf apabila ada salah penerjemahan bagi yang mengetahui JVA ini._

.

.

Kicauan burung di pagi itu menarik kesadaran Satsuki dari tidur lelapnya. Sejenak, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa kaku, kemudian beralih menatap cahaya mentari yang menelusup masuk dari tirai putih tipis di kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi kah?"

Tiga detik berikutnya, ia membalikkan arah tubuhnya dan menatap wajah tenang seseorang yang tertidur pulas. Sepertinya orang tersebut masih asyik dalam dunia mimpi.

" _Nee,_ Shuuzou-san, bangun~ Sudah pagi loh." bisiknya halus didekat telinga sang suami.

"Hmm."

Dan jawaban yang Satsuki dapat hanya gumaman halus Shuuzou. Meski begitu, Satsuki tahu bahwa sang suami mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Hari ini masuk kerja jam berapa?"

Satsuki menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ia mulai bergerak dari empuknya permukaan kasur.

"Mm ... jam sepuluh."

Lagi-lagi Shuuzou hanya memberikan gumaman samar.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan. Shuuzou-san mau apa?"

Satsuki masih terus melempar pernyataan sebagai usaha untuk menarik penuh Shuuzou-nya dari tidur nyenyak.

"—mm, _nandemo ii._ "

Satsuki yang semula sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur kini kembali duduk di salah satu sisinya. Tubuhnya direndahkan hingga ia dapat kembali berbisik ke telinga suami tercinta.

" _Wakatta. Sasato okiru ne_."

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Shuuzou. Setelahnya, Satsuki pun berjalan menjauhi kamar tidur.

.

.

Satsuki hendak membalikkan telur mata sapi yang susah payah dibuatnya ketika sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Disusul dengan dagu seseorang yang menempel di pundaknya.

"Kau memasak apa?"

Di tengah rasa terkejut karena kehadiran yang mendadak tersebut, Shuuzou malah mengambil kesempatan dalam sepersekian detik itu untuk balas mencium pipi istrinya.

" _Ohayou._ " sapanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

" _Bikkuri shita!_ " pekik Satsuki. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Bahaya, Shuuzou-san!" lanjutnya sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia melanjutkan aktivitas membalik telur yang tertunda.

"Tenang saja." Bukannya melepas pelukan, Shuuzou malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ada aku di sini."

" _Mou~_ "

Kedua pipi Satsuki menggembung mendengar balasan Shuuzou. Mengapa pria itu malah tebar pesona padanya?

"Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng. Shuuzou-san paling menyukai ini kan?"

Masih betah dengan posisinya saat ini, Shuuzou melirik sekilas nasi goreng yang ia yakin susah payah dibuat oleh wanita berambut gulali itu.

"Tapi, yang paling aku sukai itu 'kan dirimu."

 _BUAGH._

Reflek, Satsuki menggunakan sikunya untuk menonjok pelan perut Shuuzou.

" _Baka!_ Cepat lepaskan!" omelnya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat."

Shuuzou meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar. Memang, tenaga Satsuki tidak seberapa kuat—lagi pula ia ini sabuk hitam di karate—namun tetap saja, mendapat tinju dari orang kesayangan ketika baru bangun tidur itu ... menyakitkan.

" _Hai hai._ "

 _Sebenarnya sih salah Shuuzou sendiri yang malah menggombali Satsuki._

.

.

Shuuzou kini sudah lengkap dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, ia kembali merapihkan posisi dasinya.

" _Nee,_ Shuuzou-san," panggil Satsuki, "Kau tahu 'kan hari ini hari apa?"

Kelabu Shuuzou melirik sekilas binar ceria pada _fuschia_ Satsuki.

"Ah ... Hm, aku tahu." balasnya singkat—tangannya masih sibuk merapihkan dasi.

Mendengar jawaban Shuuzou, kelopak mata Satsuki semakin melebar tanda antusias. Lengkung senyuman mengembang indah pada paras manisnya, bahkan Shuuzou bisa melihat lengkungan itu sampai di mata sang istri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu ya? Hati-hati di jalan, Shuuzou-san."

"Hm," Shuuzou mengangguk singkat. Dilayangkannya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Satsuki. "Aku pergi dulu."

" _Hai, itterashai~!_ " Tangan Satsuki dilambai-lambaikan untuk mengantar keberangkatan pria yang telah mengucap janji sehidup semati dengannya tersebut. "Aku benar-benar menunggu ya! Jam tujuh! Mengerti?" teriaknya agar dapat didengar.

"Hm, _wakatta. Jaa mata!_ " teriak Shuuzou balik.

" _Un, mata ne,_ Shuuzou-san!"

.

.

Bunyi detik dari jam dinding terdengar jelas di telinga Satsuki. Dengan ketukan cepat kakinya pada permukaan lantai serta kedua tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada, Satsuki kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kemana Shuuzou-san ini? Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu." gumamnya lemah. Ia kembali memandang jam dengan tatapan cemas.

"Padahal hari ini adalah ulangtahunku. Aku sudah berusaha memasak semua ini. Selain itu, semuanya juga kesukaan Shuuzou-san."

Manik sakura memandangi meja makan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, lengkap dengan beragam hidangan, hiasan bunga, bahkan lilin aromatik.

Seketika, kelopak mata Satsuki melebar secara perlahan usai suatu hal terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan ... dia lupa?!"

Tidak bisa menahan rasa gelisahnya, Satsuki mulai melangkah mengitari meja makan. Bibir bawah digigit untuk mengurangi resah yang dirasa.

"Ahhh! _Mou, wakaranai!_ " jeritnya frustasi. Ia kembali duduk ke bangku sebelumnya dan menarik sebuah botol mendekat ke arahnya. "Panggilanku saja tidak dijawab. Apa yang kau lakukan, Shuuzou-san?!"

Di tengah kegelisahannya, tanpa sadar Satsuki mulai meminum sake yang sebelumnya hendak dihidangkan untuk sang suami.

"Fuaaah~ Sudah kuduga, tidak seperti Shuuzou-san, sake itu yang terbaik!"

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia minum sehingga kesadarannya menurun. Satsuki pun mulai meracau tentang beragam hal.

"Tapi, yang paling aku sukai itu 'kan dirimu." gumam Satsuki mengulang perkataan Shuuzou tadi pagi. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Apanya! Shuuzou-san pembohong!"

Tangan Satsuki mengibas tanpa arah, sesekali ia mengerakkannya seperti hendak memukul sesuatu. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa memukul udara.

Cegukkan mulai terdengar di tengah heningnya ruang makan—selain gerutuan tidak jelas Satsuki.

"Dasar pembohong! Pasti kalimat itu dia sering ucapkan ke wanita lain," kepala disandarkan pada permukaan meja, "Shuuzou-san _playboy!_ _Saite na otoko!_ _Muryokuna saru!"_

Derap langkah terdengar memasuki ruang makan.

"Siapa yang ' _muryokuna saru'?_ "

Di saat itu, Satsuki masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Shuuzou-san _no baka,_ " namun ia tetap menoleh ketika mendengar ada suara lain dalam ruangan, " _Are?_ " Satsuki mengerjap bingung. Ia melihat ada bayangan Shuuzou dihadapannya. "Apa ini mimpi?"

"Satsuki?" Shuuzou langsung saja meletakkan barang bawaannya dan memegang kedua pundak seseorang yang sudah setengah sadar itu. "Kau minum sake kah?"

Percuma saja ia menanyakan hal tersebut, karena bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan, ia malah melihat Satsuki menggerakkan jarinya di udara dengan pose menunjuk sesuatu.

" _Are?_ Ada Shuuzou-san kecil~!"

Lalu tawa kecil Satsuki terdengar. Melihat sang istri yang sepertinya sudah cukup mabuk, Shuuzou mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi _chubby_ tersebut.

"Satsuki, kau dengar aku?"

Namun, lagi-lagi Satsuki tidak menjawabnya. Wanita itu terjebak dalam halusinasinya. Masih dalam kondisi limbung, Satsuki berusaha berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu sambil berhitung.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga ... Shuuzou-san jadi ada banyak~!" Kekehan kembali terdengar. " _Etto,_ empat ... lim—eh?"

Tidak sempat menyelesaikan hitungan kelima, tiba-tiba saja Satsuki ambruk. Kalau saja Shuuzou tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya, bisa-bisa kepala istrinya itu berbenturan keras dengan meja.

Shuuzou menghela napas sejenak melihat kondisi Satsuki.

" _Mattaku._ "

.

.

Jeda beberapa lama sampai Shuuzou mulai kembali berusaha untuk membangunkan Satsuki.

"Satsuki, bangun."

Kalimat tersebut terus diulangnya. Selain itu, tangannya pun betah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Satsuki.

Pada percobaan kesekian, Satsuki mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kembali sadar.

"Emmh ... _Are_? Ada Shuuzou-san yang asli ...?"

"Yang asli?"

Kening Shuuzou mengerut mendengar gumaman halus tersebut. Ia ingin menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Satsuki. Akan tetapi, ketika ia melihat airmata mengalir di pipi orang tercintanya itu, otomatis ia menelan pertanyaannya dan mulai sedikit panik.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Sambil terisak pelan dan juga dibatas setengah kesadaran, Satsuki berusaha menatap Shuuzou.

"Shuuzou-san membenciku kah?"

"Haaa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

Belum sempat kepala keluarga Nijimura itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Satsuki sudah kembali angkat bicara.

"Habisnya Shuuzou-san melupakan ulangtahunku!" protes Satsuki dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Aku tidak melupakannya," Shuuzou berusaha membela diri, "Tiba-tiba saja ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku tangani."

Dibelainya lembut surai sakura dihadapannya.

" _Sumannai na._ " Ia berbisik lembut. "Aku bahkan sudah membelikan kue untukmu. Lihat?"

"T-tapi," Satsuki masih _kekeuh_ dengan argumennya. "Shuuzou-san sendiri tidak pernah bilang bahwa Shuuzou-san mencintaiku."

Kepalan tangan kecil itu mulai memukul dada bidang Shuuzou dengan tenaga seadanya.

"Shuuzou-san 'kan sejak dulu terkenal. Banyak yang menyukaimu. Banyak juga wanita yang menyatakan suka padamu. Tidak seperti aku, mereka itu—"

"Diam."

Keluh kesah Satsuki terhenti ketika Shuuzou langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Eh—?!"

"Bau sake." ungkap Shuuzou. Ia memundurkan wajah untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Satsuki, namun tidak begitu jauh sehingga keduanya masih dapat merasakan deru napas satu sama lain.

"Ma-maaf, aku—"

"Kau salah, Satsuki."

Pandangan Satsuki terkunci pada sepasang manik yang seakan menariknya untuk tenggelam dalam telaga kelabu yang menatap lekat-lekat sosoknya.

"Eh?"

Shuuzou menempelkan kening mereka. Fokus mereka berdua hanya tertuju pada bayangan diri satu sama lain yang terlihat di bola mata masing-masing.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihat sosok asliku. Diriku mungkin memang seperti ini, tidak lembut dan tidak peka. Diriku yang dulu selalu memakai topeng palsu dihadapan orang lain. Tetapi, hanya dirimu yang bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik topeng tersebut di saat aku pikir tidak ada orang yang dapat melakukannya."

Penuturan Shuuzou itu terdengar begitu tulus bagi Satsuki. Pandangannya menunduk menatap lantai ruang makan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku ...?"

Shuuzou menghela napas mendengar permintaan mendadak tersebut.

"Baiklah." jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Sungguh?"

Sepasang manik _fuschia_ itu mengerjap terkejut. Sebenarnya Satsuki tidak menduga bahwa Shuuzou akan menyetujui permintaannya semudah ini.

"Satsuki," panggil Shuuzou. Ia menatap lamat-lamat sang istri. "Maaf karena baru mengatakannya saat ini, tapi aku—"

"WAAAA!"

Reflek, Satsuki menutup mulut Shuuzou dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti! Cukup! Tidak usah dikatakan!"

Kepala dimundurkan, kemudian jemari digerakkan untuk menjauhkan tangan Satsuki dari wajah.

"Ada apa denganmu—ah?" Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Shuuzou. "Wajahmu ... memerah."

"Waaa!" Dengan cepat, Satsuki menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Jangan lihat! Ah, malunya!"

Shuuzou tertawa melihat tingkah Satsuki. Lihat, bahkan warna merahnya itu sampai terlihat pada kedua telinga istri cantiknya itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," diacaknya surai lembut sewarna dengan bunga yang menjadi ikon musim semi di Jepang, " _Daijoubu ka?_ "

Kedua tangan yang semula menutupi wajah diturunkan sedikit sehingga Satsuki bisa menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Habisnya, aku sangat mencintai Shuuzou-san. Aku—" Satsuki memberi jeda sejenak. Rona merah muda mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya. "—ingin selalu berada di sisi Shuuzou-san. Tidak boleh ... kah?"

Ditatap dengan wajah yang merona serta pandangan yang seolah harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya membuat Shuuzou menahan napas.

"A-apa apaan wajahmu itu? Shuuzou-san bicaralah."

Suaminya masih diam tak bergeming. Hanya tatapan dari netra kelabu itu saja yang seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang ...

" _Ne,_ Shuuzou-sa— Hyaa!"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Shuuzou langsung menggendong tubuh Satsuki.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—? Lepaskan aku! Memangnya tidak berat?"

Paras tampan Shuuzou memandang ke arah Satsuki sejenak.

"Kau benar. Berat."

"Kalau begitu, lepa—"

Protes Satsuki terhenti karena wajah Shuuzou semakin condong padanya. Pria itu berbisik pelan.

"Ayo kita ke kamar."

"E-EH? Kenapa?!"

Hawa panas mulai Satsuki rasakan pada setiap inci kulit wajahnya.

"Kau manis sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri."

Dan seringai yang terlihat di paras tampan Shuuzou seolah mendatangkan firasat buruk bagi Satsuki. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha memberontak dalam gendongan suaminya itu.

"Ti-tidak! Lepaskan aku! Ini memalukan! Tidak mau!"

Meski sudah berteriak sekeras apapun, tenaga Satsuki tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan Shuuzou.

"Malam ini tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur. Persiapkan dirimu."

Kekehan Shuuzou terdengar. Dan Satsuki, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak sekeras mungkin.

" _IIYADAAAAAA!"_

Seperti itulah hari ulangtahun Satsuki berlalu di tahun tersebut.

.

.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou, Satsuki."_

.

.

 ** _owari_**

.

.

Sejujurnya saya tidak bisa membayangkan Momoi bakal ngelantur seperti itu, apalagi sampai memaki Nijimura tidak jelas. Tapi yaaah, anggap saja wajar ditengah stresnya dia menunggu suami tercinta pulang ke rumah /heh. Lagipula saya pernah membaca sebuah _fact_ bahwa Momoi memiliki _mental age_ yang tergolong rendah, jadi ... saya harap semuanya menikmati cerita ini~

Seperti yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya, _fanfic_ ini berdasarkan dialog sebuah _japanese voice actor_. Saya berusaha menerjemahkan sebaik mungkin (meski ada beberapa bagian yang menurut saya lebih bagus dalam bahasa Jepang) dan mengubah bagian sarapan favorit sang suami (dari _pancake_ ke nasi goreng, karena Nijimura paling suka itu bukan?)

Terima kasih untuk _**npai**_ yang udah bantu ngebeta. Sekian dari saya, semoga kalian semua menikmatinya~

 **\- Little Snowdrop**

 **01/12/2016 | 08.40 AM**


End file.
